Cadena de favores
by OFIXD
Summary: Kevin hace enfadar a Nazz y para reconciliarse con ella necesita la ayuda de Lee, que desde hace tiempo es la mejor amiga de la rubia. Solo hay un problema: la ayuda de Lee no es gratis, quiere a Eddy a cambio. ONE-SHOT


**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna

**P**areja principal: **Eddy x Lee + Mención de otras parejas**

**D**edicado: A Mónica I la única, Marta, Nuria, Julia, Maestro jedi y Hinata Jeagerjaques 

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Hacer que su autora se despida temporalmente de fanfiction, prometiendo solemnemente (Como Doble D) actualizar UnexpectED change la semana que viene. Después me ausentaré por estudios pero... JAMÁS AVANDONARÉ, actualizaré cuando pueda, eso sí.

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Hot Stuff – Donna Summer

**S**ummary: Kevin hace enfadar a Nazz y para reconciliarse con ella necesita la ayuda de Lee, que desde hace tiempo es la mejor amiga de la rubia. Solo hay un problema: la ayuda de Lee no es gratis, quiere a Eddy a cambio.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- Cadena de favores -.-.-.-  **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

**One-shot**

Desde el verano anterior las cosas habían cambiado en Peach Creek. Desde ese verano todos, incluidos las Kanker, eran amigos. Hubo cambios importantes. Las estafas habían terminado y los Eds solo hacían inventos para divertirse con los demás, las Kanker dejaron de acosar a los Eds y eran amables con ellos, aún así los chicos les temían un poco y no parecían interesados en ellas. Kevin y Nazz empezaron a salir por lo que el resto de chicos del vecindario dejaron de ponerse nerviosos en su presencia. Ahora ya no se separaban igual, las Kanker pasaban mucho tiempo con Nazz y Sarah, en plan solo chicas, por lo que Jimmy se juntó más con Jonny y dejó de ser tan panoli y empezó a tener más carácter y personalidad. Los Eds, Kevin y Rolf ahora eran uña y carne, no se separaban jamás...

Otro gran cambio fue la creación de la casa club, estaba en el parque, era una casita construida por ellos que les costó mucho trabajo de hacer porque querían que fuese un lugar para poder reunirse todos y en el que todos estuviesen a gusto, así que por dentro era algo caótica pues había posters para todos los gustos por todas las paredes interiores y a veces la decoración traía algunas discusiones. Y por eso discutían Kevin y Nazz.

Kev había comprado sillones para la casa club de color verde... pero Nazz los quería azules así que se enfadaron tanto que se acabaron gritando y después empezaron a echarse otras cosas en cara. La discusión terminó con un bofetón en el rostro de Kevin de parte de Nazz y la rubia llorando y diciéndole al pelirrojo que habían terminado. Cuando la chica se fue, Kev se sobó la mejilla golpeada y se puso a llorar como un niño de cinco años al que le acababan de quitar una chuche.

-¿Y ahora qué haré?-Se preguntó.- La amo, debo recuperarla.-

-Para empezar, supongo que estaría bien que madurases.- Dijo una voz femenina.

Kevin se giró y se encontró con Lee Kanker que había ido a comprar bebidas para la reunión en la casa club.

-Ahora la he perdido para siempre.- Kevin se puso a llorar otra vez.

-Oh, dios tío, deja de llorar, no hay nada más patético en el mundo que un hombre llorando.- La pelirroja quitó su mueca de desagrado al ver que el chico se secaba los ojos y dejaba de llorar.- Así está mucho mejor, sí.-

-¿Qué debo hacer para recuperarla?- Preguntó el chico de la gorra.

-¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?- Preguntó enredándose en el dedo uno de sus rizos.

-Bueno, eres su mejor amiga...-

-Bueno, sí, supongo que podría hacer algo al respecto.-Dijo ella finalmente.

-¿¡Enserio!? ¡Gracias, gracias!- Kevin se le iba a tirar encima para darle las gracias con un gran abrazo de la amistad (**Nota de la autora: **Amo esos abrazos :P) cuando la pelirroja lo paró.

-Tranquilo, casanova ¿Sabes? Mi ayuda no es gratuita.-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? ¿Dinero? ¿Chuches? ¿Qué te haga los deberes?-

-No, no y tal vez.- La pelirroja hizo una pequeña pausa y después con voz de persona madura continuó hablando.- ¿Sabes? En mi vida siempre he tenido una ambición y la creía inalcanzable y ahora estoy tan cerca de conseguir lo que quiero que solo necesito un pequeño e insignificante empujoncito...-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó él impaciente. La chica sonrío sin malicia.

-Quiero que me consigas una cita con Eddy.- Dijo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Él nunca saldría contigo!- Kevin decidió callarse cuando vio la expresión de tristeza de Lee ¡Pobre chica! Sufría más de lo que aparentaba.

-Ya lo sé, por eso necesito tu ayuda. Claro, que si lo prefieres podría dejar las cosas como están, después de todo a Eddy ya estoy acostumbrada a no tenerlo pero sería una experiencia nueva y gratificante tener a mi mejor amiga solo para mi...- Dijo ella amenazándolo claramente.

-Vale vale. Ya lo capto, lo haré, no sé cómo pero lo haré.-

-Así me gusta. Yo iré a cumplir mi misión de inmediato.- Dijo ella.

Media hora más tarde, Nazz y Kevin ya estaban comiéndose las bocas a besos en la puerta de casa de ella. Lee había cumplido su parte y esperaba a que terminasen para hablar con el pelirrojo. Finalmente Nazz entró en su casa y Kevin se dirigió a donde estaba Lee con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

-Felicidades, Don Juan, ahora te toca a ti. Consígueme esa cita, ahora. Esperaré en mi remolque.- La chica se fue a su casa para vestirse adecuadamente para la cita.

Kevin bajó de la parra de golpe ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir que Eddy aceptase esa cita?

Decidió calmarse y se dirigió a la casa club para buscar al chico bajito, lo encontró arrancando unos pósters de Sarah de My little pony, no pudo hablarle hasta que la chica dejó de golpearlo y lo lanzó por la puerta como si de una bolsa de basura se tratase.

Eddy se estaba sacudiendo la arena de los pantalones mientras maldecía a Sarah, entonces Kevin se le acercó.

-Escucha, Eddy, tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande.-

-Sí, dime tío.- Dijo Eddy sonriendo amistosamente.-

-Está bien... necesitoquesalgasconLeeKanke r.- Kevin lo dijo tan rápido y bajito que Eddy no lo entendió.-

-¿Eh?-Preguntó el moreno extrañado ya que Kevin le tenía la suficiente confianza como para pedirle cualquier cosa así que era extraño que actuase así.

-Está bien... Eddy, yo necesito... que tengas una cita con Lee Kanker.-

Los ojos de Eddy se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula tocó el suelo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO HARÉ ESO NI LOCO!- Dijo Eddy.- ¡NO SALDRÉ CON ESA LOCA!- Y se giró enfadado cruzando los brazos.

-Si lo haces te daré una chuche.- Eddy se volvió a girar y miró a Kevin con carita de emoción.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó imaginando el sabor del dulce.

-Sí, pero tendrás que ir ahora mismo a buscarla a su remolque.- Ordenó el chico de la gorra.

-¡Voy pero ya!- Eddy iba a salir corriendo pero la mano de Kev sujetando su camiseta se lo impidió.

-Espera, bobo, pero se lo tiene que pasar bien. Si la lías no solo no te daré ninguna chuche si no que además me aseguraré de que comas usando una pajita para siempre ¿Entendido?- Eddy asintió asustado por la amenaza y se fue.

La verdad es que a Kevin no le afectaba si la cita era buena o no, pero Lee le había dado mucha pena y quería que al menos una vez se sintiese querida, después de todo también era su amiga.

Eddy estaba temblando y sudando totalmente asustado mientras llamaba a la puerta del remolque de las tres hermanas, le abrió Lee vestida con un bonito vestido morado.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí... si es mi hombre.- Dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Eddy tragó nervioso.

-Ve-vengo a lo de la ci-cita.- Dijo ya tartamudeando de nerviosismo al ver a la chica sonriéndole de esa forma.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Vámonos.-

Eddy le ofreció el brazo y se fueron de allí.

El día siguiente, todos en el cul-de-sac miraban a Eddy como si estuviese loco o algo. Eddy iba con una cara de felicidad tremenda y con su brazo rodeaba la cintura de Lee, y no solo eso, además se notaba un bulto en su mejilla, un bulto provocado por la chuche que se estaba comiendo. Lee estaba en el cielo en esos momentos.

Los más sorprendidos allí eran los dos mejores amigos del chico, que le miraban y temblaban ligeramente.

-Eddy está enfermo, Doble D ¡Los aliens le han dominado el cerebro como le pasó a Tommy Superhero en en tomo 14 "Los aliens dominadores de cerebros"!- Exclamó Ed asustado.

-Cálmate, Ed, por lo que parece nuestro amigo Eddy ha madurado y ha descubierto tanto el encanto que las damas poseen como el amor ¿No es delicioso?- Dijo Edd emocionado.

-¿Delicioso? ¿El qué? ¿Eddy?- Preguntó Ed desconcertado.

-Déjalo estar...- Respondió Doble D.

Entonces apareció Kevin con Nazz sentada en la parte de atrás de su bici y se acercó a Eddy y Lee.

-Oye, bobo, estaba pensando que si ahora sois novios no te tenía que haber dado la chuche porque ya has ganado algo.- Dijo Kev tratando de picar un poco al otro.

Eddy sonrió y acercando más a Lee a su cuerpo respondió.

-Pues ya ves, ahora tengo la novia más preciosa del mundo y una chuche.-

-Y yo tengo a mi hombre.- Añadió Lee.

Eddy y Lee se besaron y se fueron de allí.

-Bueno Ed, ahora que nuestro amigo ha entrado en una nueva etapa creo que nosotros también deberíamos avanzar.-Dijo Doble D.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Ed que no había entendido nada de nada.

-Quiero decir que voy a pedirle una cita a Marie Kanker.- Ed le miró con miedo, así que Edd trató de explicarse.- Es una chica muy interesante realmente, y posee una indudable belleza, yo voy a intentarlo.-

-¡Pero Doble D! ¿Y yo con quién salgo?- Preguntó Ed preocupado por ser el único sin emparejar.

-¿Y por qué no le pides una cita a May Kanker? Le gustan las películas de monstruos y los cómics, como a ti.-

-Vale.- Respondió Ed sonriente.

Los dos amigos se fueron a buscar a las dos hermanas.

Al día siguiente...

-Míralos, Kevin, son adorables.- Exclamó Nazz emocionada señalando a las tres parejas que estaban sentadas en el suelo hablando entre ellas.

Las tres parejas se levantaron para dirigirse a la heladería. Eddy y Lee iban los primeros, cogidos como el día anterior, Eddy sujetando la cintura de Lee, justo detrás de ellos iban Doble D y Marie cogidos de la mano y un poco más atrás, Ed les seguía, llevando a May al caballito mientras esta se abrazaba al cuello del chico. Pasaron junto a Kevin y Nazz y se despidieron de ellos.

-¿No son tres parejas preciosas?- Preguntó la rubia.

-No tanto como nosotros.- Respondió Kevin sonriéndole.

La chica le sonrió también y se besaron.

-¿Te llevo al parque con mi bici?- Dijo él.

-¡Claro! El parque es tan romántico ¡Que gran idea!- Dijo Nazz subiendo a la bici.

Los dos se marcharon.

-Vaya, a Rolf le parece que todos encontraron el tan ansiado amor.- Dijo Rolf, el cual llevaba su bastón en una mano y una oveja bajo el otro brazo.

-Por lo menos no somos los únicos sin pareja.- Dijo Jonny.

Entonces vieron a Sarah y a Jimmy muy felices paseando de la mano.

-Seremos tan felices cuando nos casemos, Sarah.- Dijo Jimmy.

-Sí que lo seremos, Jimmy.- Respondió ella.

Y se fueron alegremente.

-Bueno, Rolf, pues sí somos los únicos... ¿Y si nos hacemos gays?- Sugirió Jonny.

Rolf muy enfadado le golpeó con su bastón el la cabeza.

-¿¡Te atreves a insultar a Rolf!? ¡Rolf no amará a nadie que no tenga el pelo de la cabeza tan largo como el pelo del sobaco del padre de Rolf! ¡El pelo del sobaco del padre de Rolf mide un metro de largo y tu tienes el pelo corto! ¡Esto es una ofensa para la familia de Rolf!- Rolf se fue de ahí enfurecido y dando zancadas.

Jonny se recuperó un poco, del golpe había dejado caer a Tabla.

-Bueno, Tabla, por lo menos te tengo a ti.- Dijo Jonny.

Fue a recoger a su amigo pero no estaba y lo vio a lo lejos y en la boca de Wilfred, el cerdito de Rolf.

-¡Tabla! ¿Cómo que te vas con él? ¡Espera, amigo!- Jonny echo a correr tras el cerdo y su amigo.

**FIN**

**JEJEJE, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, RECORAD NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL OTRO FANFIC.**

**OFIXD (Carmen C.)**


End file.
